


Movie Night

by redgoth



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Movie Night, they're trans but that's not. important to this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve got one word for you, mister: sing-along!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> ANONYMOUS: Tucknut “I’ve got one word for you: sing-along!”  
> on tumblr. shrug

They had been watching movies for at least half the day. First Singin’ in the Rain, Kick-Ass came next, and Ferris Bueller’s Day Off was drawing to a close. As the credits began to roll, Donut shifted around on the couch, lightly pressing his feet to Tucker’s leg. 

“Another one?” He asked, smiling brightly. Tucker grunted, but nodded.

“I don’t wanna get up.” He shrugged and swatted at the boy’s feet. “You’ll have to pick it out.” Donut grinned and pushed himself off the couch, striding over to the DVD player, where they had a small number of DVDs scrawled out across the floor. He scanned through the titles, before picking one up and turning towards Tucker.

“High School Musical Two?” He held up the case, a brilliant smile spreading over his features. Tucker groaned, tilting his head back against the couch.

“Another musical? Seriously?” He grumbled.

“Hey!” Donut rested his free hand on his hip, a pout now in place. “You’re the one who didn’t want to get up! Now you have to face the consequences of your choices.” 

“This is cruelty.” Tucker whined. 

“Too bad!” Donut turned back around and knelt down, removing the movie from the slot and replacing it with the new one. He cased the movie and set it back in the pile before standing up. “Besides, I’ve got one word for you, mister: sing-along!”

Tucker let out another groan. Donut giggled and sauntered back over to the couch, scooping up the remote from the coffee table before plopping down besides Tucker, resting against him. 

“You did this to yourself.” The blond scolded.

“I didn’t knooow.” He rested his head against Donut’s, huffing softly.

“If it helps, the only other movies were Footloose and The Fellowship of the Ring.” Donut started the movie and set the remote down on the coffee table before grabbing the blanket back from the other side of the couch and draping it over them. 

“…fine.” He grumbled. “Wait, the original or the new one?” He nudged the back of other’s head with his nose.

“The new one…”

“Aw, dammit.”

Donut giggled, shaking his head.

“Why do you even _have_  the new one?” Tucker shifted around and wrapped one arm around the blond, pulling him closer.

“I wasn’t the one who bought it!” Donut squeaked, pulling on the blanket. “Now shhh! It’s starting!”


End file.
